


A snowy tussle

by MissOrilive



Series: Gay Christmas Oneshots 2014 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Boners, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOrilive/pseuds/MissOrilive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just kept running around like a puppy, happy and without a care in the world, making the snow rise and shower Sirius in cold wetness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A snowy tussle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissManiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissManiac/gifts).



> A little wolfstar!fic prompted by my sweet MissManiac!

\---------x--------x--------x--------x--------

Sirius didn't know what he had done to anger Remus. To his knowledge he had been on his best behaviour in the last days: no pranks, no detention and he had left Remus alone long enough for his serious friend to study in peace, which had unintenionelly also urged him to work on his own essays. But enough of homework. What the hell had he done wrong?

The Gryffindor first noticed that something was wrong at lunch in the Great Hall when Remus had not spoken a single word. Remus didn't usually talk much, always letting James and Sirius be their loudmouthed, talkactive selves, but he always played an important part in their conversations nonetheless. Today however, apart from a huffed welcome when they sat down, Remus lips remained closed.

"PRONGS!" Sirius whined in one of his spare hours and threw himself over his best friend's back. This caused James to jerk around in his arms for a moment, even though he had more or less grown accustomed to Sirius' suprise attacks on his body.

"What's wrong, Siri?" The black-haired asked with a roll of his hazel eyes. "Did another girl run away from you?" James covered his mouth with a hand, but could not hide his gleeful laughter. Sirius replied with a painful punch to his side.

"No, Remus is..." he began, but James interrupted him immediately by turning around to him and looking at him with a dramatic expression.

"What, Moony ran away from you?" He asked, his voice full of false compassion and then quickly ducked away from Sirius' flying fist. For a moment, the two young men started a friendly brawl with each other, but when James put Sirius in a headlock, the taller man tapped out of the fight. While James adjusted his tie victoriously, Sirius leaned against the closest stone wall.

"Moony will not speak to me!" He began to lament and his eyes went large and pitiful like a puppy's. James rolled his eyes and sat down to lean his back against the wall.

"What did you do?" He asked mockingly.

"Nothing!" Black replied indignantly and then retold what he had witnessed at lunch.James looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Now that you mention it ..." he confirmed and thought about Remus' recent behaviour. Then he smiled up at his friend encouragingly . "But Moony seems to have not spoken a word with anyone. I didn't get him to talk, either."

Potter got comfortable for an impromptu nap in the hallway. "How about you just ask Moony what has gotten his panties in a twist." He suggested with a leer and closed his eyes as he heard Sirius muttering insults at him while hurrying away. Did Lily have a free period now? It would be awfully convenient, if she came across him. James yawned.

\---------x--------x--------x--------x--------

He had to resist the urge.

Remus sat on a bench on the school grounds of Hogwarts. His red Gryffindor scarf was wrapped around his neck and his hands were buried deep in the pockets of his cloak.

He just had to resist.

Since he had been bitten by Greyback, his problems with the cold had lessened. His altered metabolism kept him warm without a problem. But in order not to attract attention and to direct the fear and horror of his school mates away from himself, he still wore warm winter clothes like the rest of them. Now, however, he'd tried to hide in his clothes for already five dreadfull minutes.

The full moon would only return in two weeks. That he knew without a doubt, for he would never forgive himself should he hurt anyone under the moon's influence, just because he was not locked up in the shrieking shack as usual. Although the other Marauders now kept him company, of course. Blood rose into the Gryffindor's cheeks when he remembered how good he had felt when he had woken up after the first fullmoon night together with his friends. He could hardly remember anything, but his bones and muscles had hurt way less than was usual. Apparently it calmed his inner wolf when he did not have to suffer alone on those nights.

But right now his twisted fate felt like a curse all over again. Remus buried his nose in the collar of his coat and his left foot kicked the snow in front of the bank.

He had to, no, he would resist.

But the snow, it looked so incredibly welcoming and powdery soft...

No, he wouldn't give in to the urge!

How would the snow feel on his skin, or his fur? Involuntarily he thought of little puppies that experencied their first snow. He could throw himself into that pile of snow Hagrid had shoveled aside to make a path down to the lake. He could dig into it and then just stick his head out, till only his nose was to be seen. And he wouldn't even feel the cold.

"MOONY!" Screeched an almost painfully plaintive voice into his ear. Remus winced and tipped forward in suprise. He pulled his hands from his pockets and held onto the last bar of the bank. He realized he probably looked totally stupid and got to his feet, but almost immediately he found himself back on the seat when a warm, tall body pressed into his side.

"Padfoot!" Remus squeaked, embarrassed and tried to escape the tight grip of his classmate. But Sirius only wrapped his arm more tightly around Remus' shoulders.

"Moony." Wailed the taller Gryffindor. "Moony, Moony, Moooooonnny!"

Remus threw his hands in the air in an annoyed gesture and then put his hand over Sirius' mouth to silence him. The other man's dark eyes widened and he stared at Remus. But then a playful look slipped into his eyes and Remus held his breath uncertainly before he suddenly felt a warm moist something slide over his skin. He pulled his hand away quickly.

"Ugh, Padfoot!" He cried, and felt a blush rise up to his ears. "You licked my hand. Are you a dog or what?!" he exclaimed and shuffled away to the lateral edge of the bench. Sirius grinned at him with a leer clear in his face and pulled him back into his warm side.

"But you know that already, Moony!" He chuckled loudly and Remus threw a glance around in a hurry and put a finger to his own lips. "Not so loud, Padfoot!" He chided, although the only other students outside were standing in the snow several feet away from them and didn't seem to pay them any attention. A small whimper made him glance sideways and like it always did since quite some time ago, his heart contracted painfully when he saw the defiant expression on his friend's face.

"Don't be mean to me!" Sirius whined and rested their cheeks against each other's and rubbed their faces together. "What will I do without you, if you are angry with me!" Chills ran across Remus' neck as the stubble of Sirius three-day beard gently scratched his skin. He pressed against the chest of the other Gryffindor and pushed forward. To his surprise Sirius body gave way and in the next moment the black-haired man blinked up at him from the ground, puzzled. Remus raised his hand to his lips in suprise, but at the same time he felt his mouth twitch.

"MOONY!" Padfoot cried, offended and shook the snow off his cloak, then a childish grin crept into his face. "Just you wait, you ..." he muttered, grabbing a handful of snow. Remus's eyes widened in anticipation and he jumped off the bench but he already heard the faint hiss of the first snow ball that hit him in the shoulder shortly after.

"Padfoot!" He exclaimed, turning to his friend, but the next batch of freezing cold landed right in his face. His eyebrows furrowed and he stood perfectly still, his hand wipped away the melting snow.

Sirius was holding his stomach with laughter, but when he did not hear anything from Remus, he paused and looked over anxiously. Then he winced. "Moony?" He asked cautiously. "Remi ... hey, Remi ..." he tried to soothe and stumbled some steps backwards and away from his seething friend.

Slowly the brown-haired Gryffindor walked over to Sirius and just when he tried to start another apology, he threw himself onto him. Their bodies clashed and they ended up in the luckily high piled snow. Sirius had thrown his arms around his friend in order to lessen the impact, but now he kept them safely over his face while Remus grabbed left and right and stuck handfulls of snow onto Sirius. Sirius pushed his hips upward and pushed Remus of himself, then proceeded to throw himself over him in precaution and returned the favor.

He had to resist! He had ... damn!

As more and more snow hit Remus body and the adrenaline caused by the short tousle shot through his veins, his will to resist which had miraculously lasted all day finally broke. The urge to throw himself into the freshly fallen snow and to just happily roll around in it won. His inner wolf supplied the needed strength and pushed Sirius of his body. To protect himself, Sirius rolled away, but when he noticed that Remus had not followed him, Sirius cautiously let his arms sink down a bit and glanced over them. It could be a trap. But then he just dropped his hands altogether, his mouth wide open in astonishment at what he saw.

Remus threw himself full force into the pile of snow that had previously tempted him so much. A happy gasp fall from his lips as he threw himself back and forth and his body flattened the snow around him. He buried his nose in the icy wetness, wrinkled it and threw himself into the next few unspoiled spots of white. Sirius just stared at him, while Remus again and again shook his entire body to get rid of the snow, just to re-new his uncommon white coat again seconds later. From the corner of his eye Sirius saw how some students pointed at his friend and laughed. Grimly, he pulled out his wand and in the next moment there was screeching and squealing as the onlookers fled from a round of flying snowballs.

 The shriek called Remus' attention and he was shocked still. He lifted his head out of the snow pile in which he had stuck it, staring at Sirius. His friend stared back. For a moment Sirius felt as if he couldn't breathe. Then the black-haired blushed again when he felt a twitch in his loins. Damn, there was nothing cuter than a certain redfaced Remus, whose mousy brown head graced a pile of snow and who was staring at him with great joy beaming from his eyes. Finally, Remus began to move again. He just kept running around like a puppy, happy and without a care in the world, making the snow rise and shower Sirius in cold wetness when he skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Padfoot!" He called atypically loud and threw himself full force into the arms of his friend. "This is incredible!" He babbled on. "You really have to try it, too." Nimble fingers and hectic hands pointed left and right of them. "In that heap or here and there is still a lot of snow!" While Remus looked round like a little kid, Sirius could gaze down at him enamoured. His legs were laid open and Remus had put a hand on his hidden collar bone. The smaller man's entire body was pressed against Sirius' belly. Again he felt a twitch in his loins and tried to move away his hips from Remus' as unobtrusively as possible, but this only urged Remus to move closer to him. "Paddy," he murmured unhappily, as he realized that he did not have Sirius full attention.

"Yes .." Sirius voice broke. He cleared his throat. "Yes, Moony, I see that you are hyped up." He grinned, but given the hardness he felt in his nether regions, his grin was a little shaky. "But maybe we should go back inside and warm up. You know ..." He mumbled and tried to avoid the searching eyes of his friend.

"Why? What do you mean?" Remus asked, leaning closer to Sirius' face to fathom what made the other so insecure all of a sudden. He inadvertently pushed his knee forward and his tight grip pushed Sirius' cape aside. Both Gryffindor boys stared at each other. Okay, that was new. Sirius was absolutely certain that Remus could feel his boner, and Remus was absolutely sure that Sirius knew that he knew what was going on.

"Um ..." Remus cleared his throat and felt the heat rise in his face once again. Nevertheless something pushed him to keep his knee rested right there, pressed against Sirius body. He watched Sirius' throat move when he swallowed harshly.

"Little Padfoot says hi?" Sirius muttered awkwardly. A startled laughter broke from Remus lips and he threw his head forward and rested it against Sirius chest. No matter what was going to happen in the next few minutes, and no matter the choices they would make: this was exactly where he felt safe and he needed Sirius to keep himself calm. Remus listened to his friend as he cleared his throat again.

"He ... was pretty lonely... Padfoot... today..., because Moony..., because you have not spoken with me." Sirius sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Remus pulled back a little to look Sirius in the dark eyes.

"Oh, Padfoot, I'm sorry, I was just ...", He broke off.

".. A bit mad?" Suggested Sirius and smiled at him uncertainly.

"Yes, a little bit mad." Replied Remus, a bit embarrassed.

"Like a dog," teased Sirius and found his confidence again, even if desire shot through his body at the slightest movement of Remus' knee.

"YOU are the dog!" Remus exclaimed, insulted, and hit him in the shoulder. Sirius licked his lips and growled lasciviously at his friend. “I know at least one dog that wants to do a bit buttsniffing."

"SIRIUS!" Remus squealed and jumped up and away from the other, but his heart was beating wildly and he could not help but look at Sirius' groin. When he looked up, Remus turned around immediately and strode back to the castle.

"But Remi!" The voice of his friend followed after him. "Little Padfoot is so lonely! He just wants to play and get to know little Moony a little better."

Remus stuck his hands deep into his pockets and tried to walk faster, but he already could hear a wailing Sirius rushing after him.

He had to resist.

\---------x--------x--------x--------x--------

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you want.  
> You can also leave prompts for the next part in the series. In my profile I listed some pairings I can work with, also the general topic is winter!  
> Thank you!


End file.
